Valduggery One Shots
by Sydney0525
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of random stories about the Valduggery ship...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Skul's Birthday

A/N: Lol, I'm new at this…so no rude comments please.

(Oh, shout out to my sister **XxbeautifulxX134**)

* * *

Skulduggery was sitting in his living room meditating when Valkyrie and her best friend Tanith Low popped into the living room scaring the hell out of him.

"Surprise!" Tanith screamed, enveloping Skulduggery in a bear hug.

Skulduggery stiffened in the embrace and his fingers twitched as the blond's grip got even tighter.

Valkyrie ran up behind Tanith and tickled her to separate them and smiled at Skulduggery as her giggling friend fell to the ground.

"Happy Birthday Skulduggery!" Valkyrie screeched

Suddenly Ghastly walked in holding a present.

"Ooh what did you get him Ghastly?" Tanith squealed with excitement.

"Not going to tell you… but you can wait until he opens it?" Ghastly asked, trying to put it nicely.

Fletcher walked in and Skulduggery muttered, "_Why does he have to be here?"_

"Can we open presents now?" Tanith and Valkyrie made puppy dog faces.

"Fine." Ghastly nodded

"OPEN MINE FIRST!" Tanith said seriously, which was very rare to see.

Skulduggery opened the gift to see a gas card for the Bentley.

"Thanks?" Skulduggery grabbed the next present.

"Open mine." Ghastly muttered, looking straight at his best friend. Skul opened it and saw a new hat and a pair of gloves.

"Thanks Ghastly."

Skul opened the rest of his presents and found a jacket from Fletcher, a steering wheel cover from Valkyrie, and a seat cover for the Bentley from China.

"One more present Skul," Valkyrie whispered mischievously.

"Where? I don't see one," Skul pointed out confusedly then got up to Val kissing him on the cheek.

"Good one Val!" Tanith shrieked.

"Well we have to go…" Tanith explained to Ghastly and her friends with a wink.

Soon everyone was gone except for Val and Skul…

"Umm…Skul?" Val asked nervously, looking into his eye sockets.

"Yeah Val?" Skulduggery was anxious.

"I was wondering if you would like to be more than friends…" Val murmured letting the words escape her mouth

"I was actually wondering the same thing," Skul whispered back happily.

Skul and Val were up close to each other, but no one made a move as Skulduggery pointed out sadly, "But Val you have Fletcher…"

"I really don't give a crap about Fletcher to tell you the truth." Val explained seriously.

She let her lips touch his teeth and Skul put his hands on her waist as she did the same.

"Skul I love you," Valkyrie said softly, grasping his hand.

"I love you too Val."

Skulduggery heard a pop and turned around to see Fletcher with a baseball bat, a snarl escaping his lips. The last thing Skulduggery remembered before passing out was Valkyrie beating the boy to shreds.

Skulduggery woke up in Val's bed a few hours later, awfully confused. "What the?" Skul began confused.

"Hey Skul," Val came to sit on the edge of the bed gently.

"What did you do to Fletcher?" Skul asked confusedly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Val said laughing.

"Ok," Skul was just pleased that Fletcher was gone.

"Want to go to bed Skul?" Valkyrie suggested caressing his cheekbone. "Sure," Skul whispered laying back down in the bed.

Valkyrie crawled into the bed and lay down, cuddling up to Skulduggery.

"I love you Val," Skul mumbled as meditation took him.

"I love you too Skul," Val whispered, closing her chocolate eyes.  
The two exchanged their good nights and soon fell asleep, unaware of Tanith aloft the window sill giggling like a maniac.

* * *

Hope you liked it… like I said I'm new at this so I'll make more with the help of my sister **XxbeautifulxX134.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Robbery

Chapter 2

A/N: Like I said I'm new at this but if there are any mistakes….I SHALL NOT CARE! So… Enjoy!

Valkyrie, Ghastly, Tanith, and Skulduggery were all squished into the Bentley. "I'm squished!" Tanith whined. "We are almost there unless you would rather have me throw you out the door." Valkyrie said very annoyed. Soon they arrived to the sanctuary meeting the new recruits.

"Who are they?" Tanith whispering.

"They are the new recruits Tanith." Skulduggery muttered.

"Hi I'm Sydney Darkshadow!" Sydney Darkshadow said excitedly

"I'm Crystal Clearwater and these are my sisters Sydney Darkshadow and Stormy Darkshadow." Crystal said excitedly.

"Hi are you the detectives?" Sydney said looking at her gloves.

Skulduggery thought _Why is she wearing gloves in _July_? _But he kept it to himself.

"Well the case is tomorrow so bye!" Stormy muttered.

"Wait! Why don't we all hang out tonight together?" Sydney spoke.

"Um…we can't because Skul and I have some "important" duties today.

"Like what?" Stormy spoke suspiciously.

"Go to the store and pay rent?" Val said nervous.

Sydney gave a glare at Val. She also gave a call me sign at Skulduggery before leaving with her sisters. "SHE SAID CALL ME!" Valkyrie said inside with anger.

"Val, you okay?" Skulduggery said oddly.

"Peachey keen!" Val said giving Tanith the I need help stare.

They went to Skul's house and as soon as they came in everyone gasped especially Skul. "YOU GOT ROBBED!" Tanith screamed. Only three words came out of Ghastly's mouth and they were "Sydney, Stormy, and Crystal."


End file.
